


See How Bright We Shine

by One More Disaster (NurseBadass)



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseBadass/pseuds/One%20More%20Disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the more adult version of 'As Long as You're Mine'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See How Bright We Shine

“Here,” Fiyero said definitively, “we’ll stop here for the night.”

Elphaba opened her mouth to question him again but the weary look on his face stopped her from doing so. He’d been out searching for her, he knew where the guard had looked. He knew where they’d never look again. She just had to trust him.

She watched from a safe distance as Fiyero sat down the lantern that had guided them through the darkened wood, fidgeting with the brim of her hat until he held his hand out for hers. Elphaba couldn’t decide if this were actually happening or if the guards had actually gotten hold of her, knocked her out somehow.

If the Wizard had actually had any power, she would have thought for a moment that he had magicked her into believing this was all happening but then, _then_ , his hands were in hers and his lips were on hers and she knew that it was real.

Nobody had ever kissed her before and she’d never taken the time to imagine what it would be like. If she had, she suspected that she would have never been able to imagine anything this amazing. It was as if he was drawing the breath from her very lungs. Her hands traced down his chest, down his sides, taking him in, committing it all to memory.

Perhaps it was fast but life was short and they’d both had too many close calls today to slow down. Or perhaps it was simply that this moment was far too long in coming, that they’d longed for this closeness than either one cared to admit. Either way, fingers began to delicately unlace bodices and pull at buttons until all that was left was _them_.

Fiyero marveled at Elphaba’s body as she stretched out beneath him, traced his fingers over her silky viridian flesh. The way she shuddered at his touch, the slight gasp that tumbled from her lips, it was overwhelming. Far too many times he had imagined this, had tried to picture what she looked like beneath the heavy fabrics that she chose to hide herself behind.

Reality was _so_ much better.

“- _yero_ ”, her usually strong voice had faded to only a breathless whisper as he touched her, explored every curve of her body thoroughly.

Elphaba’s body moved of its own volition, eagerly seeking out his hands, as warm as fire as they moved over her. Her hips moved upwards into his, seeking out a pleasure she had never felt before. And the _kissing_.

The first kiss itself had been fiery, the culmination of long denied emotions. Each time his lips brushed hers, it left her more and more breathless. He’d never have to say it because she could tell just by the way his lips grazed hers.

He loved her.

_Somebody loved her._

Before she could draw focus to the thought that it would never last, the weight of Fiyero’s hips pressing into hers drew her back to reality. Her leg drew up, wrapped around his hips until he was pressing against her and they both shuddered at the sensation, the warmth of being so close.

Again she whispered his name, this time it was pleading. Their eyes met and the moment was perfect; she wasn’t a green commotion, awkward and outcast. Just for this moment, she could see herself through his eyes and she was _beautiful_.

Slowly, he eased into her, his eyes never leaving hers. Each whimper from her lips, each soft gasp urged him on and held him back all at the same time. His lips met hers gently and he whispered her name, began gently rocking into her once he felt her relax. Fiyero pulled his mouth from hers, moved down over the flesh of her neck and collarbone.

Elphaba’s back arched sharply as his lips came to her breast, tongue swirling around her nipple, mouth suckling gently. Her slender fingers snaked through his hair and she took hold, cradled him against her. There were so many sensations; she never thought pain could feel so good.

Everything about her made it impossible for Fiyero to hold back and he began to move harder, fingers clutching hers tightly over her head. His mouth covered hers, letting her whimpers and cries flood him completely, inside and out. When she began to move with him, harder and more frantic, he lost all control. He spilled into her, groaning softly against her lips as he did.

She trembled in his arms, marveling at the new sensations still overwhelming her. Her lips found his again, eager to kiss him once more. She never wanted to stop kissing him. It was something that she’d never expected for herself, a sensation she knew that she’d never felt.

And yet she was.

Though she never wanted it to end, she knew it would. Somehow, something would mess this up.

It always happened that way for her.

Fiyero moved off of her, but not away from her. He pulled her into his arms, let his eyes trace over her body. Everything about her was mystifying. She was beautiful, not in the obvious way that Glinda was, but in a way that nobody else could be.

In the only way he’d ever be able to see beauty again.

The few moments that she had felt beautiful faded away and suddenly she was self-conscious again, fighting the overwhelming desire to cover up, to hide from him. She could see the question in his eyes and she tried to make herself feel less pathetic than she already knew she was.

This was what it felt like to be a girl.

He pressed his lips to her shoulder and her resolve broke.

“I just wish…I wish I could be beautiful for you,” she murmured gently.

If not beautiful for him, she wished that at the very least, the moment that they had shared could last forever. For all too brief a time, she wasn’t different from everybody else- an outcast and a fugitive and more importantly, she hadn’t dragged him into her mess- they were just Elphaba and Fiyero.

There was a time that she had imagined a much bigger life for herself, something bigger than love. Now that life had gotten so out of hand, she wanted nothing more than just love and to be able to love without fear of losing it.

-fin

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
